Festum lead to love
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Maya gets into trouble while fighting off a festum. Will Kazuki help?


-1Festums lead to love.

Hello everyone, I know you feel like killing me 'cause I'm writing a KazuxMaya story but I like that. Nevertheless it's hard writing something for that couple. Well, wish me good luck.

I do not own Soukyuu no Fafner. Sigh, I wish I was that talented.

It was a warm summer so, the team of fafner pilots, friends now, went to the beach.

"Are we too early?" Kazuki asked. Kenji shook his head. "No, we're right on time." Kazuki looked around not seeing any of his friends. Grasping his friends confusion Kenji said: "They're probably having some difficulty with Canon." Kazuki looked convinced. 'That surely is a possibility.' he thought.

"Hey guys!" Maya yelled, she cautiously walked down to the beach. "Sakura's coming immediately." she was slightly out of breath. "Canon is a bit nervous so be gently with her." Kazuki and Kenji nodded. "Okay."

When Sakura appeared Kenji became quiet. He knew well enough how he had felt when she was annihilated. He shivered when he thought back about that.

"Let's swim!" Sakura yelled while pulling Maya with her. "I'm not…ready…yet." Maya mumbled. She rapidly pulled out her skirt revealing her bikini. She wore a light blue one. Sakura wore a red one with a single yellow flower on the top and short. Kenji smiled and ran after them. Kazuki hesitated because Canon felt a bit shy. "Take your time, we'll be right there." he said before walking off.

Maya was pushed under water by Sakura who was laughing. Kenji pulled her away and pushed her down to let her beg for forgiveness. Maya choked when she got out of the water. "Air." she mumbled. Kazuki saw her gasping for air. "Maybe we should do something less…dangerous." he said while holding Maya. "Okay." Sakura said. "Let's fight!"

There they were Sakura on Keni's shoulders and Maya on Kazuki's. "I'll be the judge!" Canon yelled. "The same rules as in a fight against Festums. Don't die!" Maya giggled because of the seriousness of it all while it was just a kind of stupid game.

The sun set. It looked like the day had only started five minutes earlier. "It had been so much fun."

Kazuki walked next to Maya. They stopped at 'their talking spot'. (That's how I call it) "Today was fun." Maya said while looking at the sun that had almost disappeared. "It hasn't been that long ago when we all went to the beach, hasn't it?" Kazuki asked. Maya's eyes saddened. "Yeah, it seems so long ago but it is just six months." Without them totally realising it, their hands met.

"All fafner pilots to Alvis! All fafner pilots to Alvis!" Maya, Canon and Sakura ran down the stairs. "What a moment to attack us!" Sakura yelled mad. "They don't care." Canon said sternly.

Maya arrived at the launch chamber (Please people I have no idea how to call that place, you know, where they get into the cockpits) and was about to get into the cockpit Kazuki put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's do our best." She nodded.

"I'll fire at it." Maya said, calmly aiming for the head of the festum. She shot. The creature took the blow ad then ejected some sort of wire. It grabbed Maya's unit and pulled it towards himself. Kazuki then flew up and cut the wire in two. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes." she replied.

Maya jumped aside, she had been the only one who had been able to hit the creature. The festum got a hold of her leg and pulled her over. Kazuki followed and slightly panicked when he saw her unit disappear into the sea. He immediately went after when he noticed she didn't come back.

"Take it down, I'll search for Toomi!" Then he duck into the water. There it was, Maya's unit. It was stuck, half inside of another wreck. "Kazuki, I can't get out." she mumbled. "How long do you have?" "Less than a minute, my oxygen reservoir is hit." Kazuki came into action right away. He tried to slice the wreck into two pieces. It didn't work. "Kazuki, before I'll die, I want to say something." She hesitated. It hurt his heart to hear words of acceptation. "I love you." Kazuki's eyes widened. He had to get her out of there! He forcefully opened the fafner to get the cockpit out and flew to the shore.

He put the cockpit down and got out of his fafner. He rushed over to her cockpit and quickly opened it. He pulled her out of it. 'She's not breathing!' he thought in a panic.

In one instant he took a decision. He took her nose between his two finger and closed it tightly and pushed her mouth open. He breathed in and pushed his mouth on hers breathing out as he did. After three time she choked, the water came out. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Kazuki-kun." she mumbled as she saw his face. He softly put his hand on her cheek and caressed it. She sat up, still a bit wearily. "About what you said earlier." he started. She blushed. "I…I…" she mumbled. She had thought she'd die, so, it didn't matter, but now.

She was cut off from her thoughts by a pair of gentle lips on hers. Her eyes shot open but soon closed when she felt the pure feelings behind it, he wasn't playing with her. He was honest. She kissed back.

"Come on, we should go." he said helping her up.

She sat on his lap inside the fafner unit. He flew over to Alvis. They found Kenji and Canon, they were having a hard time. "We're going to end it here!" Kazuki said angrily. He made a complex move and killed the festum in one strong blow.

"Where's…" Canon said. Kazuki helped Maya get out of the cockpit. "I see that you two are safe." Kenji said with a smile. Kazuki stood behind Maya and wrapped his arms around her. "Luckily we are."


End file.
